It's a Family thing
by Liraels Mogget
Summary: *COMPLEATED* S/B ...2 yrs after season 6.... Spike comes back after leaving sunnydale, Buffy and Dawn's worlds is turned upside down. Not to mention a strange girl, with a strange Phobia PLEASE R+R!!
1. Beginnings

Set 2 years after end of season 6 and the Willow ending the world thing. Spike left, but never came back, Willow's still in England, training to become a watcher. And everyone else is doing ok. well.. Read on. then you'll find out more.  
  
Buffy picked up the mail and wandered in to the kitchen, holding a bank statement out to Dawn, who took it opening it with toast half in, half out her mouth. Spitting the toast out, Dawn stared fixedly at the statement in her hands. Buffy rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Dawnie! That's just so gross! Can't you even eat properly!"?  
  
Looking towards her sister Dawn held out the piece of paper for Buffy to look at, taking it she spits out her orange juice in shock, all over the side.  
  
"Oh my god! What.How?"  
  
Dawn walks over, and looks at the piece of paper again.  
  
"How do you recon I got that much! I mean. Dad never gives us money!"  
  
Buffy stares at the piece of paper. She had been giving Dawn an allowance each month; it let her experience money management, something which Buffy herself had never been good at. But the allowance wasn't much, defiantly not enough to make this amount of interest since the last statement!! Confused, she sighed and looked at her sister, whose wide eyes had reverted back to the plate of toast, and was stuffing some in her mouth as she picked up her bag.  
  
"I've got to get to school. Buffy. hello?"  
  
She waves her hand across Buffy's face, and Buffy pulled herself out of the thinking daydream.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah sure Dawnie, Just come straight home, Willow's flying over today and were going to pick her up remember"  
  
Dawn nodded and smiled, mouth full of toast; she leaves out the back door, shutting it behind her. Buffy looked at the Statement again, how had she got this much? It defiantly wasn't Giles, he sometimes put a little money in their bank accounts, but he always told them before hand, or put his name on the statement, next to the amount. There was no name and he hadn't called. Buffy mind wandered. Xander? No. he had his hands full with Dawn's birthday party. She was going to be 18 in about a month. Willow? Possible, but Will was like Giles, always phoned or put her name. Sighing she put the statement in the fruit bowl along with the rest of Dawn's junk and walked upstairs to have a shower.  
  
Dawn practically ran home, Willow was coming! She hadn't seen the red headed witch for almost 8 months now, not since Buffy's last birthday. She burst in the front door, dumping her bag next to the coat stand in the hall, she ran through to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a strawberry low fat yoghurt.  
  
"Buffy, you here? We gotta pick up Willow remember!"  
  
"Right here Dawnie. come on. were gonna be late!"  
  
Dawn walked to the front door again, and grinned at her sister who looked at the yoghurt in her hands with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Come on then!"  
  
Walking out the front door she clambered in to the passenger seat of Buffy's "new" car. Her sister had taken and passed (only just) her driving test about a year ago. Giles had helped them get the car, it wasn't exactly the most wonderful car in the world, but hey! At least it got them places!  
  
Willow saw them before they saw her. She smiled. Dawn had grown slightly since she'd last seen her, either that or Buffy had shrunk. She watched as Buffy's "spider sense" picked up the fact that they were being watched. The blonde girl turned round, eyes searching, they landed on the red head and widened in to an excited stare. The next thing Willow knew was an inability to breath as Buffy hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oww! Buffy! Breathing room needed!"  
  
Buffy let go her eyes shining and grinning insanely, and Willow giggled, feeling the exact same excitement and love that Buffy's face was showing.  
  
"Oops. sorry! Oh Will! I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
"me too"  
  
She smiled at her best friend again and hugged her; Buffy hugged her back. the breathable kind of hug though. There was a pressure on the sides of her waist and she turned, only to be hugged by Dawn who'd finally noticed that Willow had arrived, and run over to greet her.  
  
"Hihihihiiiii, you're back! And it's my birthday soon!!"  
  
Willow laughed and hugged the 17-nearly-18-year-old.  
  
"I know Dawnie! Why do you think I'm here!"  
  
Walking back to the car, Dawn chattered on about what had been going on in Sunnydale since they'd last seen Willow. Buffy walked next to Willow, arms linked and offering helpful hints to aid Dawn's storytelling. On the drive home Dawn brought up the subject of her bank statement.  
  
"I mean, LOADS! Not just a little load, but a lot load!! Will! I'm Rich!!"  
  
Buffy looked at her friend, swerving the car slightly.  
  
"Will, you got any idea who might have put it there? I mean. there's so much!"  
  
"Yeah. I know who put it there. I did."  
  
The two other girls looked at her wide eyes questioning. Dawn was the first to speak.  
  
"You did! Oh my God! Willow! Thanks!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Struggling out of Dawn's grasp, Willow looked at Buffy, whose green eyes were questioning.  
  
"Oh. umm. well. Its kind of a birthday present. I mean come on Buffy! The girl's gonna be 18!"  
  
"Yup!" Dawns face appeared between them "which means that you guys won't be able to call me a Kid" She grinned. Buffy rolled her eyes at this comment and told her sister to sit down, then shot Willow a "we're going to talk" face. Willow couldn't help feeling a little worried about this.  
  
Drawing up outside her house, Buffy watched as Willow jumped out the car and ran, throwing her arms around Xander. Who hugged her back, tears clearly visible in his eyes. Buffy got out and opened the rear doors, so that Dawn could get out, she really needed to talk to Giles about the child locks, they didn't seem to unlock and Dawn wasn't about to jump out the car any old time!  
  
She walked up and joined the little huddle on the front lawn, Xander seemed to be desperately trying to look manly, whilst Dawn just jumped about excitedly. After a few moments of chaos, when Anya arrived carrying a small demonic looking baby (product of the first ever human-demon relationship), Buffy led everyone inside and started making Dinner. a Dangerous task, in its self.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Willow tiptoed across the hall. It was about 3:30am and she'd been up until midnight with Buffy, getting all the presents set out downstairs for Dawn the next morning, but before she could sleep there was something she needed to do first. She opened Dawn's door slightly and listened, the girl was asleep, snoring slightly and wearing (she noted as she entered the room) her sisters PJs.  
  
"Buffy's really not going to be happy"  
  
She whispered to herself as she placed a thick envelope on Dawn's bedside table. Looking at the girl's sleeping face she bit her lip.  
  
"Don't worry Dawnie, he explains a lot."  
  
Turning back to the door she leaves, ready for sleep but with a knot of anxiety in her stomach.  
  
Opening her eyes Dawn laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She'd had a seriously weird dream about maracas, but there was something else, sitting up she looked at the calendar on her wall.  
  
"24th July. OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
She squealed excitedly and jumped off the bed, knocking her lamp off the table beside it. Picking it back up, and facing the chipped base towards the wall, ("So Buffy can't see.") she looked at the envelope that was placed next to her. Picking it up she looked at the neat handwritten name on the front, it wasn't Willows writing, and defiantly not Buffy's untidy scribble, intrigued she turned it over and opened it, pulling out the thick paper inside and starting to read.  
  
Niblet,  
  
You obviously know who this is now. That is unless some wanker has started calling you by a name that I invented. If you don't want to read on I'll understand, I don't know how much Big Sis has told you. But if you do read on then this letter might clear a few things up, things that I should have said before and things that I need to say now. First of all. Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I can't be there to see you open all those crappy presents that Big Sis, Whimp boy and Red have brought you, I'm kind of stuck being a certain persons punch bag. You might want to know now how I got this letter to you; don't ask her where I am, she promised me she wouldn't tell, and Red's one of the only people I can trust to keep a secret. I'm sorry. I meant to say goodbye before I left, but I couldn't bring myself to ask to see you, especially after what I did to Buffy. Sorry again for just taking off. Once I'd left Sunnydale, I headed back to the motherland and ran in to the Witch. She's been in contact with me ever since, please don't yell at her! (I know you will!) I asked her to keep my whereabouts secret. I'll leave this here, it's long enough not to look like a note, but short enough not to make me look like a total Poof! I love your sister with all my heart. And you will always be my Little Bit.  
  
Spike.  
  
P.s. D O N T buy any of that crappy girly stuff with the money! It took me a while to collect!!  
  
Dawn sat on her bed whilst reading the letter, as she finished she lay back in bed and curled the covers under her chin, eyes watering. After a few minutes she climbed back out of her bed again, and holding her letter close to her she padded along the landing and to her mothers room, where Willow was sleeping. She stood looking down at Willow, her eyes filled with tears and her emotions confused.  
  
The witch opened her eyes, aware that there was someone in the room with her, sitting up she turned at saw Dawn standing at the end of her bed, Eyes wide and watery, holding the opened letter.  
  
As Willow looked at her Dawn felt the urge to cry, she walked round and climbed in to the bed, Willow cradled her as she cryed, feeling the girls pain and confusion.  
  
As the sobs quietened Willow continued to stroke the girls hair, comforting her. After a few more minutes, Dawn stopped crying and wiping her eyes she sat up. Looking at Willow she smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Will."  
  
"He misses you Dawnie"  
  
"I know. Will?. Does her really love her that much?"  
  
Willow sighed, thinking of the Blonde Vampire's face as he'd written the letter, the look of worry, pain and love that had flashed across it as he'd written the last few lines.  
  
"Yes Dawnie. I think he does."  
  
Buffy opened her eyes with a groan, her alarm always woke her up at about 5 o'clock. it was annoying, but once she was awake she couldn't seem to get back to sleep.  
  
"At least Dawn didn't wake up by jumping on me this year."  
  
That in it's self was strange. Dawn was always really excited on her birthday, maybe she'd overslept! She climbed out of her bed and opened her bedroom door, she could hear Dawn's excited chatter from down the hall and she followed it looking round her mum's door to see her sister and Willow playing Thumb Wars and obviously waiting for her. She walked in and the turned to look at her.  
  
"Morning guys" She grinned and jumped on to the bed. Dawn crawled over and hugged her.  
  
"I'M 18!! And officially an adult!"  
  
Buffy laughed as Willows eyebrows shot up in to a "so you think" face and then went back to normal as Dawn looked at her.  
  
"So. Dawnie. Presents?"  
  
Dawn grinned and ran downstairs at Buffy's suggestion and a few seconds later the two older girls followed her.  
  
Dawn opened the last of her presents that were on the kitchen table, there wasn't one from everyone, most people were giving her theirs at the party tonight. Ripping the paper off the outside of a small book like present from Willow. She sat there staring at a black book with her name on the front in silver writing; she opened it and read the first page out loud.  
  
"The Dawnmeister Chronicles. Continued. Oh Willow!! It's beautiful!"  
  
She caught Buffy's questioning look at Willow and thought quickly.  
  
"Thank you! But. you put all that money in my account. why get me a present?"  
  
Willow looked at Dawn and catching her train of thought she smiled and answered her.  
  
"You needed something to open! Do you like it?"  
  
"It's amazing!"  
  
Willow smiled as the girl clutched the diary to her chest.  
  
"It's locked magically only you can open it, that way your secrets can stay secret"  
  
Dawn threw her arms round Willow, hitting Buffy on the nose accidentally as she did so. Running upstairs she pulled her letter from Spike out from under Willow's pillow and put it in to a pocket in the front of the diary.  
  
Buffy watched her sister go, once she was out of the room she sat down on a stool holding her nose.  
  
"oww. and I was hoping that her being an "adult" now would make her less clumsy!"  
  
She Looked at Willow who'd made herself at home and was now making pancakes, whilst sucking a teaspoon covered in honey.  
  
Willow looked towards her friend, taking the teaspoon out of her mouth.  
  
"nope. She's always going to be like that. she's the baby".  
  
That Night  
  
Dawn stood in front of the full-length mirror in the bathroom and smiled. The dress was amazing! A deep blue that made the green in her eyes stand out, short enough to look sexy but not short enough for Buffy to tell her she looked like a hooker. Willow had done her hair, it was pulled back from the front, clasped at the back of her head with a small clip and the ends had been curled. Her make up was subtle, almost unnoticeable, but it highlighted her features, making her look grown up. The excited glimmer in her eyes though made her look like a school child at Christmas.  
  
Buffy and Willow stood at the bottom of the stairs. Buffy wearing a short lilac dress that she'd found in her wardrobe and hadn't worn for years, her hair pulled up in exactly the same way as Dawn's but with a small lilac butterfly holding her curls in place. Willow was wearing a tight-fitting green top and black trousers, hair tucked behind her ears. Dawn looked down at them talking, she could feel a tickle of excitement in her stomach and coughed slightly to attract their attention.  
  
Willow looked up first and caught Buffy's arm, turning her away so that she couldn't see her sister. She beckoned for Dawn to come down and as she got half way down Willow let Buffy turn and look. She stood and stared, then turned to Willow and sniffed slightly.  
  
"My mascara's going to run!"  
  
The Bronze  
  
They were only waiting for a few more guests. Buffy looked around and spied her sister dancing with Xander on the other side of the hall. Willow walked over with her drink and Buffy took it.  
  
"You sure he's coming?"  
  
Willow smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yup. Do you really think he'd miss this? Come on Buffy! You and Dawn are almost Giles' children! Anyway, he asked me if he could bring one of the girls he looks after. you know, with the council. Apparently she's got a serious Vamp phobia. He wouldn't say anymore, confidential."  
  
Buffy smiled at this.  
  
"Vamp phobia? And he's bringing her to Sunnydale? Was he drinking or something when he decided this?"  
  
Both the girls laughed, then turned hearing Dawn's excited squeal. Buffy darted forward and both of the girls threw themselves at Giles.  
  
Willow watched them smiling, her gaze drifted to the girl that had walked in with Giles. She was about the same age as Dawn, with dark shoulder- length hair that was almost black and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of hipster jeans and a Maroon top, with a black cardigan over the top. Willow walked over and after hugging Giles she turned to the girl.  
  
"Hi. You must be Erin. I'm Willow"  
  
The girl took Willow's outstretched hand and smiled nervously.  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
Her voice had a slight mixed English and Irish accent to it. Willow smiled as Giles introduced the girl to Buffy and Dawn, then to everyone else.  
  
Buffy smiled at the girl Giles had brought with him, she smiled back turning to Giles and asking something. He nodded and the girl's dark eyes turned back to Buffy wide and questioning, she started over.  
  
"Hi. ummm. You're Buffy right?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
Buffy smiled at the girl, who looked as though she was going to say something, after a few minutes she looked at Buffy again.  
  
"You're the Vampire Slayer aren't you."  
  
Dawn looked over at her sister, the girl Giles had brought with him was sitting next to her and they seemed in deep discussion. She felt a pang of jealousy, it was her birthday and Buffy wasn't joining in the fun. She'd been talking to the girl for about 45 minutes and Dawn was annoyed. She walked over and stood waiting for them to notice her.  
  
"So. the people don't die, not straight away. They almost die but don't, they stay alive long enough to swallow some of the Vampire's blood"  
  
Erin's eyes were wide as Buffy talked and Dawn could see a slight glint of terror in them. She coughed slightly and stepped up to them.  
  
"Buffy? Giles was wondering where you guys went."  
  
She smiled at Erin who smiled back; Dawn felt her hatred for this girl melt slightly.  
  
Willow stood outside the Bronze, breathing in the air it was stuffy inside. She Jumped slightly as she heard her name called, looking round her eyes widened and she walked over to the person who'd called her.  
  
"You're here! In Sunnydale!"  
  
She looked at the blonde vampire in front of her.  
  
"Yup"  
  
He looked around slightly worriedly.  
  
"Everyone inside?"  
  
Willow nodded as Spike took out a cigarette.  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
He looked at her; his eyes shining with unshed tears. Willow held her breath waiting for an answer.  
  
"I miss them"  
  
Talking the two 18-year-old girls walked outside, Dawn breathed in, shivering slightly as the wind whipped round her bare shoulders.  
  
"Should we really be outside? I mean. isn't it dangerous?"  
  
Dawn had got used to Erin's lilting accent, she'd got used to her all together. She liked her.  
  
"It's ok. We'll be fine. Buffy's here remember."  
  
She smiled at the girl who looked back and giggled.  
  
"Oh! I forgot!"  
  
Erin pulled out a small packet from her pocket and handed it to Dawn.  
  
"It's not much, but Rupert gave it to me for you. Happy Birthday!"  
  
Dawn grinned taking the packet and opening it, it was a small broach, which she pinned on and then, hugged the other girl.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She stopped, hearing voices.  
  
"Can you hear."  
  
Erin looked at Dawn's face and listened hard, her dark eyes widening as she too caught the sounds of a whispered conversation. The girls walked silently over to the corner of the Bronze and Dawn stuck her head round the corner trying not to giggle as Erin whispered.  
  
"Kissing?"  
  
She stopped. Staring. She stepped out from behind the corner, looking at the talking couple, Willow and...  
  
"Spike?" 


	2. Admitions

Willow watches as Dawn's eyes became wide and she rushes forwards, throwing herself at Spike who bursts in to very unmanly tears. Will tries holding back the tears as she watches them, both stand there hugging for a long time before pulling back.  
  
Buffy looked up as the Bronze door crashes open and Erin ran in, tears flowing down her face. She ran straight to Giles who looked at the girl then at Buffy beckoning her over. She stood and walked over, looking at the girl. Her tearful eyes were wide with terror and she was shaking from head to foot.  
  
"Buffy. there might be a vampire outside."  
  
Buffy looked at Erin's terrorised figure then back at Giles.  
  
"Oh my god! Giles. does this always happen?!"  
  
He shakes his head and goes over to Erin, putting his arms round her. Buffy could feel a pang of jealousy, but ignored it, heading outside. There was a Vampire somewhere and they were going to pay.  
  
Dawn looked at Spike as he wiped away the tears, she smiled. it wasn't like him to cry.  
  
"Hey niblet."  
  
He looked at her and smiled, she threw herself at him again.  
  
"You came back!"  
  
Willow watched as they started talking, Dawn practically jumping up and down and Spike just grinning. Out of the corner of her eye she could see some one come out of the Bronze. Her breath caught as she watched the petite blonde slayer pull out a stake, looking around she realised that Erin has disappeared.  
  
"Dawnie?. Spike?"  
  
She turned to look at the birthday girl and her vampire friend, her voice shaking slightly. They turned to look at her, just as Buffy walked round the corner, stake in hand, eyes flashing.  
  
She stopped and looked at the three people before her. Willow looked back at her, eyes nervous. Looking at Dawn she saw the same look there, her eyes then rested on the third person. Standing there she could feel herself getting light-headed. She turned and walked back inside, in to the heat of the girl's bathroom.  
  
The red head followed Buffy straight away. Opening in Bronze door she headed over to the bathroom, her stomach churning with worry.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Giles looked at the girl's worried face as she walked in. He catches her arm as she passes.  
  
"What's wrong? Buffy just ran in. she was crying. I sent Erin after her."  
  
Willow pulls out of his grasp and rushes in to the girl's bathroom, finding the Dark haired Irish girl standing by the sinks, her dark eyes still bloodshot from crying and her face pale. She jumps slightly as Willow enters and points to an end cubicle. Willow smiles at her and she leaves, walking shakily. The witch walks slowly over and knocks lightly on the cubicle door.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy it's me"  
  
Wiping her eyes Buffy opens her cubicle door, looking up at her friend with red eyes before letting herself cry against her friend's shoulder. After a few moments she pulls back and wipes her eyes again, smiling slightly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hey! It's ok! Buffy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh! It's nothing!"  
  
Willow raised her eyebrows, looking at Buffy's tear streaked face.  
  
"Nothing? Buffy look at yourself. all teary and sniffly and."  
  
"Spike's back. why?"  
  
Looking at Buffy's tear stained face Willow could see something in the girl's eyes. She's seen it there before, every time the girl had spoken about Angel, a hurt and longing, and somewhere in the back of it all.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Will. please."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Buffy's head shot up, looking at Willow with a shocked expression. She couldn't understand how the Witch could do it. See exactly what she was feeling.  
  
"How."  
  
Unable to hold it in Buffy felt herself start crying again, she felt her best friend's arms close around her once again and leaned in to her.  
  
"I.I.I just don't think I can do it again! I said no once. I'm not sure if I can do it again."  
  
Willow held the sobbing girl gently, before pulling back and looking at her again.  
  
"we've got to tell Giles."  
  
"Why!"  
  
Willow could feel a dread inside of her, the same one she'd felt when she'd looked at the Irish girls terrified and shaken form, standing in the bathroom.  
  
"Erin"  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey people!! Could you please send Feedback!! This is my first eva fic and im kinda worried about it..  
  
Thanks!!! Love Lucy  
  
XXXX  
  
Lubelu2002@hotmail.com 


	3. Reactions

Dawn stood and watched her sister go, heart pounding as Willow looked towards her before following Buffy. She felt Spike's hand on her shoulder and turned to look at him, her eyes prickling.  
  
"I'm going to go Niblet"  
  
She looked at him with a lump in her throat and eyes becoming sore from holding back the tears.  
  
"No! You can't! Please Spike! Stay!"  
  
"I can't, you saw your sister's reaction! If you hadn't have been here she probably would have staked me"  
  
"She was just shocked! Please! . Its my birthday."  
  
Watching Dawn try to bravely hold back tears Spike could feel himself giving in. It was only one night, and however much Buffy might hate him he knew that the little slayer wouldn't do anything to purposefully ruin Dawn's birthday.  
  
Dawn watched him closely and grinned, he hadn't changed at all, still hadn't mastered the art of covering up his feelings. His face showed every decision clearly and knowing that he was slowly giving in she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the Bronze door.  
  
Giles stood listening to Willow's story with unbelieving ears. Once she'd finished he turned to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy. I need you to take Erin back to your house; she can't come in to any contact with Spike. None. I was wondering why her reaction was so bad and this explains why"  
  
Looking at her ex-watcher's worried face Buffy knew not to ask any more at that precise moment, he would tell her when the right time came. So she headed towards the bar, to where the younger girl was sitting.  
  
"Erin?"  
  
The girl turned, still pale faced and shaking slightly, but her eyes had calmed down, not clouded with a fiery terror, as they had been a few minutes before, but questioning.  
  
"Giles asked me to take you back to my house. He has some things to sort out and said that you'd be safest with me"  
  
Buffy watched as Erin's eyes widened in fear again and she reached out taking a hold of Buffy's hand, pulling her nearer as her body started shaking violently and she paled to look almost dead.  
  
Giles saw them enter. Dawn was leading the blonde vampire, who was looking around for people he knew as he fished in his pocket for his lighter. Swearing he looked around for Willow and ran over to her.  
  
"Willow. Go with Buffy. Take Erin NOW! Whatever she says or does, get her out of here"  
  
Willow looked back at him with a puzzled expression but did as he asked. Running over to Buffy she watched the blonde slayer lift the unconscious Irish girl and beckon to Willow for help.  
  
"Oh my god! Buffy what happened?!"  
  
"I don't know, Giles said to take her back to my house and when I told her she just kinda. freaked"  
  
Helping each other carry the unconscious girl they walked slowly back to Buffy's house and laid her on the couch. Willow covered her with a blanket.  
  
"Why do you think she does this? I mean, I'm not exactly happy about the idea of having Demons roaming around, But I don't react like this!"  
  
Buffy walked in holding a hot water Bottle and placing it under the girl's feet.  
  
"I don't know Will. Giles does and I think it's got something to do with Spike. he wouldn't tell me though"  
  
Both the girls looked at Erin's pale form. Willow watched the girl's rapid breathing slow as she drifted deeper in to unconsciousness, Buffy walked over and touched her shaking form, lifting the water bottle from under the girl's feet to place it behind her head.  
  
Willow helped, holding her head up as Buffy placed the water Bottle in it's Bear-shaped cover under Erin's neck. Scooping her hair out the way Buffy stopped, looking at the girl's neck.  
  
"Will."  
  
Willow followed Buffy's gaze, looking at Erin's neck to where two tiny scars lay, almost unnoticeable against the girl's pale skin except for a blood red dot in the centre of each one. 


	4. Worries

"Giles? Where's Buffy? I haven't seen her or Willow for about an hour"  
  
Dawn walked over to Giles, holding 2 cups of coke and handing one to Spike who was eating his way through the buffet as though he'd never tasted food. At the mention of Buffy's name he tilted his head slightly, listening to the conversation.  
  
"They took Erin back to your house, she. wasn't feeling too good, didn't look it either"  
  
"I was wondering where she went! I wanted to introduce her to Spike, but she just kinda left"  
  
He walked away from the buffet, intrigued. He'd remembered seeing a Dark haired girl with Dawn and she'd looked familiar, the name sounded familiar too.  
  
"Who's Erin?"  
  
Both Dawn and Giles turned to look at Spike as he joined them. Giles couldn't help but swear under his breath. That was all he needed! Spike wanting to know more, he couldn't even tell Buffy that much because of her reaction, but Spike's reaction was likely to be a lot worse.  
  
"Someone Giles brought with him from England. She's nice. Got dark hair to about here."  
  
She gestured with her hands.  
  
"And a really weird but kinda cool accent!"  
  
"The watcher's got a girlfriend?"  
  
Spike couldn't help but wind the older guy up, it was expected of him! What wasn't expecting though was Giles' reaction. He walked forward, eyes hard and stood in front of Spike holding on to his Jacket.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend. She's someone that I look after, and if I were you I'd keep away from her. I don't want you anywhere near her!"  
  
Dawn watched the two men as though someone had just made her swallow an anvil and it was weighting down her insides.  
  
"Bloody hell watcher! What's your problem? I only wanted to know about the girl! She's the Bit's friend after all!"  
  
Spike jostled himself away from Giles' grip, frowning and straightening his Duster. Dawn looked at Giles confused and upset.  
  
"What's going on!"  
  
Sighing Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them against his jumper. He was going to have to tell them all, starting with Spike and Buffy. the two people it would affect the most.  
  
"Dawn. I want everyone back at your house by 11pm ok? I have something to tell you all"  
  
As Dawn turned to go find Anya and Xander, Giles turned back to Spike. The Blonde vampire was looking at him eyes wary.  
  
"Spike. I want you to come, what I'm going to say involves you quite a bit"  
  
Spike looked at the Watcher, his eyes weighing him up. At last he nodded, turning on his heel he walked out the Bronze and headed for the Summers' house.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Christmas - England 1900  
  
Spike watched the girl run down the stairs. She was wearing a red dress that made her hair look even darker than normal. She ran over to Dru who was plaiting her doll's hair, and poked the parcels under the Bare branched Christmas tree.  
  
"William? Can I open one now. Pleeeease?"  
  
He took a step closer and smiled slightly at her excitement, it was always the same, she got so excited!  
  
"Sorry Niblet. Not 'till Angelus gets back. He'll get angry, remember last year?"  
  
The girl's face twisted in to a grimace and she put down the parcel she was holding. Dru reached out and stroked the girl's hair.  
  
"Don't fret my lovely. Daddy'll be home soon"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Willow ran in to the living room, hearing Erin scream. She saw the young Irish girl sitting up, eyes streaming and breathing fast. She ran over to comfort the girl, putting her arm around her and looking up at Buffy as the petite slayer ran in to the room.  
  
"Buffy. I think we need Giles. there's nothing we can do without knowing more!"  
  
"I agree Will. I'll go get him"  
  
She looked at Erin's scared and shaking form.  
  
"Look after her."  
  
Taking her coat from it's peg by the door she walked out the house and headed for the Bronze. 


	5. Time lines

Author's Note: Hey people!! Thanks for the reviews! You'll be getting more about Erin's past in this part, hope you like it so far. as I said before this is my first ever fic. so PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks!! Love Lucy XXXX  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Bumping in to someone Buffy turned to say sorry, she was mixed up in thoughts. What was wrong with Erin? She'd never seen anyone react like that! Her reaction to seeing her first Vampire was so bad she'd been institutionalised, but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as Erin's reaction! And Spike. Even thinking of him made Buffy's heart skip a beat.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's ok Slayer, I was planning on sitting on my ass in the gutter anyway."  
  
She looked down at him not really knowing what to do. He pulled himself up and stood brushing down his coat before looking at her closely.  
  
"You ok? Buffy?"  
  
Hearing her name she pulled herself out of her dream. Bad Dream Buffy! Really bad! She looked at him and mentally hit herself again.  
  
"What? Oh. ummm. hi"  
  
Spike looked at her with his head to one side before shaking himself.  
  
"The Watcher wants to see us. wants to see everyone, but us first I was just coming to find you. You sure you're ok?"  
  
Buffy had drifted off in to another one of her dreams, but pulled herself back out realising this wasn't the time (it never was) for that type of dreaming.  
  
"The watcher has a name Spike! Giles. what does he want to see me for?"  
  
She'd purposefully dropped the "us" more to keep herself inline than anything else.  
  
"Something about that girl, Erin I think. he wants to see US now."  
  
She looked at him straight in the eyes before nodding and leading the way back to the Bronze. He followed her, with a worried expression on his face, a lot had changed whilst he was away and he wasn't sure about a lot of things, especially where he stood with the blonde Slayer.  
  
Dawn watched as the two blondes entered the Bronze and walked over to Giles. She followed and stood a few metres away, listening to their talk above the sound of the music.  
  
"Giles. We need help! Erin woke up a few minutes ago screaming! Even I wasn't this bad!! Willow's with her but we don't know what to do! We don't have enough information about why she's like this!"  
  
Buffy's voice sounded stressed and Dawn knew that it hurt her sister to remember the time in which she had been submitted to the Psychiatric rehabilitation centre in LA.  
  
"Buffy sit down. I'll tell you more, but please. when I start. don't stop me. Spike.. I think you should sit too. This might come as a bit of a shock"  
  
Dawn heard the vampire snort in disbelief as he sat and could almost see him rolling his eyes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
February - England 1900  
  
She watched the crystals glitter above her head. She'd played this game ever since she'd been turned, watching the sunlight bounce off the crystals as she lay beneath them. William had often told her that it was a bad idea "playing with sunlight will only get you burnt" but she'd ignored him.  
  
"Hey sweetie, I wouldn't do that"  
  
She looked up at where Angelus was standing, just outside the sunlight's glare.  
  
"I'm careful. haven't got burnt."  
  
He reached out a gloved hand and twisted one of the shining pillars so that the light was reflected in to her face.  
  
"Doesn't mean you won't"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Erin's whole name is Erin Elizabeth. She was born in the mid 1800's the younger of two children. Her brother Liam was about 5 years older then her and not exactly liked by their parents"  
  
Buffy looked puzzled at this. The girl had a pulse. she wasn't a Vampire, so how could she be so old. and yet. the bite marks.  
  
Giles stopped for a moment, looking at Buffy he could se her confused expression, but ignored it. Turning to look at Spike he found the Vampire hanging his head and looking at his drink.  
  
"Spike? Do you want to continue? You know what comes next, you can go if you'd rather"  
  
Buffy looked quickly at Giles then at Spike, he had lifted his head and was looking at Giles with misted eyes. She was shocked. She'd never seen Spike actually cry before, her first impulse was to lean over and put her arms round him, but instead she reached under the table and put her hand on his. He looked at her and smiled slightly, before turning to Giles and shaking his head.  
  
"I'll stay." 


	6. Families

Buffy squeezed Spikes hand and looked back to Giles, motioning for him to continue. He nodded and looking at her he continued.  
  
"Yes. Well. her brother was a bit of a drinker. spent his whole life in the local tavern, her parent's weren't proud of their son in anyway and shunned him, focusing all their affections on their daughter"  
  
He took off his glasses and started to clean them as he carried on.  
  
"One evening what Erin described in Latin as an 'Deus Internuntius' In English 'messenger of God' arrived at their house, she got scared and closed the door, but a few moments later there was another knock and she opened the door to find her brother Liam standing there".  
  
Buffy felt Spike look at her, and she turned her head to look back. His eyes were unmoving as he looked at her, a fixed stare that she felt unnerving.  
  
"What?"  
  
Spike turned to Giles.  
  
"Why do you have to tell her?"  
  
"She needs to know"  
  
"WHAT do I need to know?"  
  
They both looked back at her. And Giles replaced his glasses sighing slightly.  
  
"Buffy. Deus Internunti. they're also known in latin as Angelus."  
  
She could feel her heart miss a beat and her eyes fill with tears. Spike reached over and touched her hand slightly and she turned to look at him, holding back tears.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
It came out almost as a whisper, Giles didn't hear it, but Spike's enhanced Vampire senses could hear the slight tremor in her voice. He nodded and smiled slightly at her to reassure her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
February - England 1900  
  
"William! Please!"  
  
He watched the girl cry, tears forming in his eyes there was nothing he could do. He couldn't stop what was happening to her, not with his arms bound to the chair he was sitting on.  
  
"Come on my pet. don't cry. it won't hurt that much, just a little prickle then all happy again!"  
  
He watched as Dru's eyes widened in glee and followed the poker as it made it's way towards the girl's neck.  
  
"NO!"  
  
He tried pulling away from his chair but was held back by a firm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She deserves this. You're not going to take the pleasure away"  
  
"Pleasure! That's torture!"  
  
"Oh Spike old boy. Who said the pleasure was hers?"  
  
Drusilla brought the poker towards the tiny white scars on the young vampire's neck, touching it to them and causing a blood red point to show in the middle of each one.  
  
The girl screamed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"She's his sister? No. Angelus killed his whole family!"  
  
Buffy had refused to let her emotions get a hold of her. She's known that his sister gave Angel his name, but he'd killed every single member of his family. She looked at Spike for answers, but didn't let go of his hand.  
  
"He did luv, all of 'em, turned Erin though. she was one of the people he'd truly hated as a human, she'd got all the glory from their parents. he wanted to get back at her"  
  
"But. turning, I mean. that's an honour isn't it?"  
  
Spike nodded slightly.  
  
"Can be. but, Angelus wasn't exactly you're average Vampire. he was always one for the ritual killing and stuff. turning his sister was a way for her to suffer more. There are things that you can do to us vamps, that humans would die from."  
  
His voice trailed off and he bowed his head, remembering the screams and taunts from his past.  
  
Dawn stood listening unable to move. She'd wanted to hear about Erin, purely out of interest, but what she was hearing was nothing like what she'd imagined the Irish girl's life story to be like. She let the tears fall down her face and turned away, heading for the exit of the Bronze. 


	7. Secrets

Author's Note: SORRY!! Sorry I haven't added anything for a while. Been ill and very busy. if someone's willing to do my Biology exam for me then I'll be able to write more (. Thanks for the few reviews. and yes nony. Angelus is Angel in Latin. OH! And In this chapter there's a little more about how Erin was brought back... I don't watch Angel, so sorry if I get the reincarnation bit wrong.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything * sniff sniff * except the story line and Erin. She's my character, based on me. Feel free to use her if you want, but please ask first (  
  
Thanks!!  
  
Love Lucy  
  
XXXX  
  
On to the story.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
  
  
Dawn could feel her head thumping. She looked down at her dress and groaned, she'd spilt a drink down it sometime during the night and there was a dark stain in the middle of it. She rubbed hard at the stain, trying in vein to make it disappear, there was a sickening feeling in her stomach, how could someone have a past like that and still be alive! Ok. so Erin wasn't exactly emotionally stable. but she was nice.  
  
Willow looked up as Dawn opened the front door, smiling at the girl she beckoned for her to follow in to the kitchen.  
  
"Here.try using this, it's got a very mild bleach on it"  
  
She handed over a cloth and Dawn started to scrub the deep stain on her dress.  
  
"What is it Dawnie? You look as though you're going to cry!"  
  
Willow held the younger girl in her arms, as she cried for the second time that day. After a few minutes she could feel Dawn's uneven breathing level off.  
  
"It's horrible Will. her life, I didn't know."  
  
"Dawnie I don't understand."  
  
Dawn turned to look at Willow and the red headed girl listened as she started to recount what she'd overheard that evening. As she listened she seemed to feel a kind of tightness in the air, as though this was something that wasn't meant to be talked about, something secret and evil that should never have come to light.  
  
"So. she's a vampire? I mean, Buffy and me found bite marks on her neck, but. she has a pulse."  
  
"She's not a Vampire. She was one once. but she got staked, then reincarnated as she was before she was turned, when another vampire of the same bloodline was brought back"  
  
" If she's Angelus' sister and childe then Darla would be in her bloodline. I suppose when she was brought back so was Erin."  
  
Dawn watched as the young with in front of her made sense of everything that she'd been told.  
  
"What did he do to her? She's so scared! I remember when Angel had his soul taken away from him after he and Buffy. you know. he was Evil! What he did to Buffy and You! Drawing those pictures."  
  
Dawn watched as Willow's eyes filled up.  
  
"a...a...and my fish."  
  
Dawn patted Willow on the back, smiling slightly.  
  
"You didn't have time to bond properly, remember."  
  
Willow smiled at the girl and wiped her eyes on her sleeve before frowning slightly.  
  
"It kind of explains why Giles didn't want her to see Spike. but. from the sounds of everything he was the only one who was kind to her in any way, so why is she scared of him?"  
  
"Because he was the only one who left me."  
  
Both Willow and Dawn whipped round to see Erin standing in the doorway. Her dark hair was a mess and her even darker eyes were bloodshot, but there was no colour in her cheeks and instead of a scared expression on her face she had an empty and ghost-like one, as though she was missing something.  
  
"left you?."  
  
The words had left Willow's mouth before she could stop herself. Erin didn't answer, she lowered her head and started biting her nails. Dawn watched the Irish girl's attention focus on her bitten nails.  
  
"I don't know how long Giles will be. do you want to stay here for the night?"  
  
Erin looked up at Dawn and nodded slightly.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Willow watched the girls leave the kitchen; she followed and watched them walk up the stairs, Erin slightly behind Dawn who was leading the Irish girl to her room.  
  
"This is my room"  
  
"It's nice, I like the colour."  
  
Dawn bounced slightly on her bed watching as Erin looked at the posters and pictures in her bedroom. The girl stopped at Dawn's dressing table and ran her fingers over a picture. As Erin turned and walked over to Dawn, sitting next to her and then looking at her with slight tears in her eyes.  
  
"Can I tell you?" 


	8. Stakings

* * * * * *  
  
May - America 1903  
  
"The nights grow shorter my sweet, shorter time for us to make you all nice and pretty"  
  
She watched as her 'sister' laid out the outfit on her bed. She walked over and touched the blouse, running her fingers along the collar, they'd make her look younger than she was. but that didn't matter.  
  
"Where'd they come from Dru? They're lovely."  
  
The other Vampire swirled in her long satin dress.  
  
"Daddy brought them home, got 'em off a spicy girl with soft hair"  
  
She picked up the clothes and undressed, pulling the outfit on afterwards. The white blouse showed her dark hair up and the white tights underneath it set off the deep red of the kilt. She slipped her feet back in to her black shoes and let Dru brush her hair so that it bounced off her shoulders.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Daddy's Mummy's coming tonight. she has a special task to take up and we need you to look all pretty"  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Darla? Why's she coming?"  
  
Drusilla left her hair and proceeded to brush Miss Edith's, tying a ribbon around the doll's dark locks.  
  
"Because the stars call her. Five will become four, my sweet Spike will be the one to go away but she will be the chooser"  
  
She rolled her eyes. Drusilla's endless rambling rarely made any sense it was easier to ignore her than to try and make anything normal out of it. She jumped off her stool and opened her door, walking down the corridor and opening the dark wooden door at the end of it. Walking over she pushed the sleeping form on the bed slightly. It turned over to face her and smiled.  
  
"Heya Platelet. what you want?"  
  
"Why's Darla coming?"  
  
He sat up, looking at her.  
  
"Darla? She's coming?"  
  
"That's what Dru said."  
  
She watched as the blonde Vampire pulled himself out of his bed and pulled on clothes. Turning back to her he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You look like a 6 year old. Dru pick out your clothes?"  
  
She stood up and looked at herself.  
  
"No. Liam did."  
  
He frowned, she hardly ever got presents from her sire, and if she did they would be the leftovers of the nights hunts, not clothes.  
  
"Whatever pet. come on. lets find out what Darla's coming for"  
  
She took his hand and bounced along beside him like a small child as he lead the way towards the main rooms of the house where Angelus and very probably Darla and Dru were.  
  
"I don't care Angelus! I chose! And that's who's going!"  
  
Darla was sitting on the table as Dru sat playing with her dolls and Angelus paced the floor. Spike dropped her hand as he entered the room and she stood by the door as the blonde vampire walked over and greeted the vampire on the table.  
  
"Darla. nice to see you again. Why you here?"  
  
"Spike. Nice to see you again too. I came to say goodbye."  
  
She stood by the door with a puzzled expression on her face. Darla looked over and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello little one. Been enjoying your sibling time lately?"  
  
She stiffened, the scars and cuts on her back and stomach increasing in their pain as the older vampire asked her this. Angelus walked over and looked over beckoning for her to join them. She started over, her head screaming at her not to go, but her body complying to he brother and sire's command.  
  
"Dru, it's time"  
  
She looked towards the Vampiress who was sitting on the floor, seeing her eyes sparkle in excitement as she got up. Looking at the others in the room she shifted uneasily. They had placed herself in a wide circle round her and Angelus had started to mutter something.  
  
She turned to look at the blonde Vampire behind her, his eyes were a beep blue and he was looking at her. The last thing she ever heard before the piece of ebony pierced her heart was his voice.  
  
"Sorry Platelet. It was fun"  
  
* * * * * * 


	9. Sleeping

Author's Note: Yayayayay!! I managed to put a little Spuffy in this chapter. Hope you like!! Please R+R!!!  
  
Love Lucy XXXX  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Giles watched as Buffy stood up and left the Bronze. She'd listened to the story from beginning to end and she hadn't said anything. He knew that it would be hard for her to come to terms with the things that Angel had does to his sister during the time he was soulless. He was also worried for the blonde Vampire that had sat told the story, all the time trying not to let his emotions overcome him. He sat there now looking at his drink and seemed to be holding back tears.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
The Vampire lifted his head and looked at the watcher.  
  
"Could you go and make sure that she's ok? I'm not sure how she's taking this."  
  
He watched as the 'younger' man stood and after pulling his coat on left the way his slayer had left before. Turning to the bar he ordered a drink, and tried to work the best way out of the situation.  
  
  
  
Buffy stood outside the Bronze, her eyes stinging and her coat pulled tightly around her against the biting wind. There was so much she'd never known about Angelus, how horrifically evil he could be, how he could hurt without remorse, even his own flesh and blood. She let the tears slide down her face as she thought of the young Irish girl's past. How she'd been tortured, how the only person she'd trusted had betrayed her by letting her be staked. And worst of all. how she'd been brought back, in to a world, in which she was scared and helpless. She leaned in to the folds of the leather as strong arms wrapped their way around her body, and she cried.  
  
  
  
Willow climbed the stairs and opened Dawn's door slightly. The two girls had been talking for about 2 hours and now the sounds had died down. She looked at the two forms lying on the bed, both with dark hair, one sitting up, and the other lying, her head upon her friend's pillow. She could see from the dark stains down their cheeks that they'd both been crying, before she closed the door behind her she smiled, seeing Dawn's sleeping form shift to lay facing Erin and both the girls sighed slightly.  
  
  
  
Pulling back Buffy smiled at him, turning and opening her front door. He smiled at her before she disappeared in to the house.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"In here Buffy"  
  
She walked out the kitchen and sighed sitting down next to Willow.  
  
"We have a problem Wills" "I know. Dawnie told me"  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
"What? How does she know?"  
  
Willow smiled slightly  
  
"She was listening in. no one sent her home and she was curious so she hid and listened to you. she was really upset Buffy"  
  
Buffy nodded and looked at her friend swallowing slightly.  
  
"What Spike said. the things that Angelus did to her! They were horrific!"  
  
Willow nodded and then remembering something she looked at Buffy again.  
  
"How's Spike? He must be feeling awful."  
  
Buffy nodded, she didn't trust herself to say anything. What had passed between her and Spike that night had changed things. She knew that she didn't feel as he did before he left. Scared and confused, she knew now for certain what she felt. she could feel herself smile slightly just thinking about him.  
  
"Buffy? Hello?"  
  
Willow watched her friend's reaction when she started talking about Spike. She poked her friend on the nose.  
  
"Earth to Buffy. why are you so. dreamy?"  
  
Buffy looks back at her with a kind of dreamy expression.  
  
"Oh... I think I might be tired. I'm gonna go up, did Dawnie go to bed?"  
  
Willow smiled and nodded.  
  
"You should see them Buff! They're so sweet!"  
  
The two girls walked upstairs and after looking in to Dawn's room and smiling at each other they separated and went to bed.  
  
Buffy looked of her window before closing the curtains, she smiled again as she caught the slight red glow under the tree outside.  
  
"Goodnight Spike." 


	10. Mornings

"And then do this."  
  
Buffy could hear the girl's giggling as she descended the stairs, Willow was standing by the door of the kitchen and as Buffy walked up behind her she turned and put her finger against her lips.  
  
They stood and watched the younger girls in the kitchen. Both in pyjamas (Erin wearing a pair of Dawn's), they were standing by the stove giggling as they tried flipping pancakes. There was an explosion of laughter as Erin's pancake hit the window, exploding in to a shower of gooey splurges that hit them both, Buffy listened to her sister's squeals smiling.  
  
"Ewww!! This is so gross!"  
  
"Sorry!! I never made pancakes before!"  
  
Willow looked at Buffy who rolled her eyes. The both turned and decided to leave the two younger 'adults' to have their fun. Walking back upstairs Willow followed Buffy in to her room and sat on her bed whilst the blonde slayer opened her wardrobe to look for clothes.  
  
"Erin seems better today."  
  
Willow nodded and turned over on to her stomach.  
  
"I think she and Dawnie talked a lot last night. she seems to trust her"  
  
She scrunched up her nose at the top Buffy pulled out of her drawer, seeing her friend's face Buffy shoved the top back in and pulled out a blue one instead.  
  
Willow watched as Buffy pulled her clothes out and wandered of to the bathroom. Her friend sometimes had the worst taste in clothes, but at least she could carry it off. If Willow tried wearing half the things that Buffy did then they'd probably clash terribly with her hair. Sighing she walked along to her room and changed.  
  
At about midday Buffy opened the door to Giles and let the older man in to her house. His blue and white jumper was on backwards ((AN: My dad has a blue and white jumper. its v.sad!) and his hair was a mess, he looked as though he hadn't slept much. Although he looked awful Buffy tried to hide her smile behind her hand.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
The raucous giggling from the kitchen caused Giles to smile as Dawn came running past him, covered from head to foot in flour. Erin wasn't far behind her, egg messed in her hair. Buffy winced as they ran through the living room.  
  
"Guys!! Pleeease!! Just cleaned!!!"  
  
They both turned back, laughing. Buffy looked at Erin and stepped back slightly, the girls smile was very similar to Angels, it sent a pang through her heart.  
  
Dawn watched the emotions crossing her sister's face; she smiled slightly, the likeness between Erin and Angel's smiles had been a little shocking for her at first. She turned to Giles and smiled at him.  
  
"Morning!!"  
  
"good morning Dawn"  
  
"Whatcha doing here?"  
  
Giles smiles at her, looking at the two girls flour and egg covered forms.  
  
"I wanted to speak to Erin. maybe you two should clean up a bit."  
  
The two girls walked out the room, Dawn watched Erin go up the stairs before her. They washed their hair in the bathroom and then sat drying it, Erin on the closed lid of the toilet and Dawn on the side of the bath. Erin was the first to speak, putting the towel over the towel rack.  
  
"Dawn. I know what Rupert is going to say. He's going to say that I should meet William."  
  
Dawn looked up, her wet hair dripping. Erin continued as Dawn stood.  
  
"C.can you come with me?. if I have to go, can you come?"  
  
Dawn smiled and put her arms round her friend.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They walked down the stairs and stood at the bottom hand in hand, looking towards Buffy and Giles, Erin coughed and they turned to look at them.  
  
"I'll go. but Dawn has to come too."  
  
Giles nodded and Buffy looked at her sister whose face was a set look of determination. She nodded as well, grabbing her coat and leaving through the door in front of the two girls and Giles, she walked a little in front of them all the way to the graveyard and motioned for them to stay outside as she opened the door and entered the darkness of Spikes crypt. 


	11. Emotions

She could feel his presence in the room, her "spider senses" picked that up. She walked in further, making sure that the daylight behind her wasn't getting in through the gaps in the crypt door.  
  
"Spike?.."  
  
He stepped out of the darkness, his already highlighted features standing out more against the dark background. Buffy felt her heart skip a beat before she walked over to him.  
  
"Will you see her? Properly I mean?"  
  
The blonde vampire was unable to speak; instead he just nodded, looking down at the girl that 2 years before he would have done anything to get this close to again. She smiled at him and leaned up on tiptoes, kissing him lightly on the lips. She turned and headed for the door again.  
  
"Buffy.. Will you stay with me? I can't do this alone"  
  
She turned back to him, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at his lost form. She nodded, smiling slightly at him before going and stepping outside the crypt in to the sunlight.  
  
Dawn watched her sister walk out of the crypt, as she walked over all three of them could see the tears standing in her eyes. Dawn dropped Erin's hand for a moment, walking over to Buffy and hugging her slightly before walking back to her friend.  
  
Erin watched the blonde slayer walk towards them, pity and worry in her eyes. Dawn took a hold of her hand again, smiling slightly at her. Erin's worry melted a little but came back in full force at Buffy's words.  
  
"Give us 2 minutes, then come in"  
  
Giles nodded looking at Erin, the girl's eyes were wide in fear but she seemed to be calmer than last night.  
  
Buffy walked back in to the crypt, leaving the door open and going to stand buy Spike, slipping her hand in to his. He looked down at her smiling slightly at her, she smiled back squeezing his hand slightly.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Authors Note: Chelsea sorry this chapter doesn't actually have the meeting in it.  
  
I'm half way through writing it and I thought I'd give you all something to read whilst I finish it heehee!! Hope you're gonna like it!! 


	12. Meetings

Author's Note: Here you are Chelsea. One full of action meeting for you!  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Spike kept his hand holding on to Buffy's as a figure appeared in the light of the doorway. Her watcher walked in, looking at Spike with slight reassurance, he knew this would be hard for all of them.  
  
The next two figures stopped, facing each other before entering fully. The glare from the outside sunlight caused them to look like silhouettes, the one on the right of Spike's vision was shaking slightly as they put their arms round each other.  
  
As they descended the steps Buffy felt Spike tense up, she ran her finger across the back of his hand reassuringly and he looked at her, eyes full.  
  
Dawn felt her friend's hand; grip tighter on her own, she squeezed it slightly and smiled at her.  
  
Spike watched the two girl's walk towards him and Buffy, as they got closer there seemed to be a barrier stopping them from coming any closer. Not really knowing why Spike dropped Buffy's hand at the exact same time Erin dropped Dawn's.  
  
Erin felt herself drop Dawn's hand and step one step closer to the Vampire standing in front of her. She could feel her whole body stop shaking and become calm as he reached out and touched her dark hair. She reached up and grabbed the hand tightly in hers, putting her other one on his elbow, bending it so that his arm was behind his back.  
  
Buffy watched as a small smile crossed Spike's face. He hooked his leg around Erin's and scooped it out from underneath her, catching her before she hit the floor. She put her hands on his shoulder causing him to cannon straight over her head and on to the floor; standing over him the 18 year old said the first word between them.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Spike sat up, taking a hold of the tops of her arms and pulling himself up. His weight caused her legs to crumble beneath her. Dawn watched her friend fall and started forwards, Buffy caught her arm. "He won't hurt her". Spike watched the bark haired girl fall to the floor he picked her up, pulling her head back and running his forefinger over her two white scars.  
  
"This.. I wasn't going to let him carry on"  
  
He watched her face as tears filled her eyes, letting go of her he stepped back and she spun round, hitting him squarely on the jaw before falling to the ground sobbing.  
  
Dawn's eyes filled with tears and she held on to her sister's hand. Buffy let her own tears roll down her cheeks and held Dawn's hand tightly. They both watched as Spike knelt down next to Erin and put his hand on her back.  
  
"I missed you .."  
  
She turned to him, and looked in to his eyes before putting her arms round his neck and hugging him.  
  
"Missed you too"  
  
Giles stepped forwards and put his hand on Buffy's shoulder. She turned to look at him and he beckoned for her to follow. Dropping Dawn's hand she followed and they walked out of the crypt.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes filling again.  
  
"I think it's going to be hard on Dawnie ."  
  
She let the tears fall and Giles stepped forwards and put his arms round his slayer.  
  
"Buffy . Willow told me"  
  
She looked up at him before stepping backwards. Willow had told him about how she felt!! Why?!  
  
"It's ok .I just wanted you to know, whatever you choose to do I'll be behind you"  
  
He smiled slightly.  
  
"He may not be the best choice ever but you could do worse"  
  
He paused before looking at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"He loves you Buffy ."  
  
She smiled at him before walking back in to the crypt. Erin and Dawn were sitting together on the floor, both smiling and whispering together. Spike was standing by his fridge watching them. Buffy walked over and stood next to him.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
He nodded and looked at her tear stained face.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little sniffly that's all"  
  
He smiled at her before looking back at Dawn and Erin. Buffy breathed in, if she was going to say anything it might as well be now.  
  
"Spike? ." 


	13. Endings

Spike turned his head back to Buffy, the moment his eyes met hers he couldn't say anything. He turned the rest of his body so that they were facing each other.  
  
"Spike . I just wanted to ."  
  
She mentally hit herself. WHY was this so hard!! Spike watched her, she seemed annoyed at herself for some reason, and slightly upset, he studied her features. Her golden hair .. sure it wasn't natural blonde, but then who was these days. Without thinking he touched the stray lock, falling across her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
Buffy felt his hands on her hair and blushed, she chuckled slightly and she blushed even more.  
  
"What's up luv?"  
  
She looked at him, smiling slightly.  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to say something, but its not really coming out right"  
  
He smiled at her again.  
  
"Know what you mean"  
  
Buffy studied his face and then remembered what he'd said to Erin earlier, she breathed in before looking back at his slightly worried face watching her.  
  
"I missed you .."  
  
She watched his face change from worry to an expression she couldn't really read. Erin walked over to her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh. Umm just that I missed him"  
  
Both the younger girls smiled at each other, after spending a lot of time with the blonde vampire each of them could read his expressions, the look of pleasure, longing and shock that had passed over his face had caught their attention. Spike looked at Erin, who even though she'd become a little more comfortable with him blanched a little under his gaze.  
  
Dawn stepped up beside her friend putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The two girls left the crypt talking quietly, Erin looking slightly calmer and Dawn with a slight grin on her face.  
  
Once they'd gone Spike turned to the small slayer who'd started to tidy up the debris from the small fight between him and the girl he looked down on almost as a sister.  
  
"You don't have to do that luv."  
  
He walked over to her and took the smashed piece of chair out of her hand. He was shocked to find her hand just fall, as though she had no energy. Putting the splint down he took Buffy's small limp hand in his own, and then lifted her head slightly. Her eyes were wet and she pulled her face away from him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She smiled slightly  
  
"Nothing .. "  
  
He looked at her again and Buffy felt her heart leap, before letting the tears fall from her eyes. 'Why did he have to be so lovely?! He was a Vampire for god's sake! Not even a good vampire! A bad.. very bad.. Oh god.. his eyes were so.'. Spike watched the changes on her face before smiling at her and then leaning in and kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
She lent in to the kiss, not really knowing why, but deciding there and then that Giles was right. He did love her, and if she was being honest with herself, she loved him. They pulled back when hearing an excited squeal from outside.  
  
Dawn jumped up and down on the spot, spinning round in circles. Erin looked at Giles who put his arms round her protectively.  
  
"He loves her?"  
  
He nodded and she smiled slightly.  
  
"She loves him?"  
  
Giles looked at the crypt and sighed.  
  
"Yes Erin . I think she does"  
  
Dawn walked over and looked at Erin's smiling face.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes .I'm fine."  
  
Dawn frowned slightly and looked at her friend. She was expecting the Irish girl to be slightly upset, maybe even angry about the situation but the girl just grinned.  
  
"Honestly Dawnie .. I'm fine, just glad he's got someone now"  
  
Dawn grinned at her friend before giggling.  
  
"You know, if she hadn't had him, I would have"  
  
Erin laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I take it it's a family thing."  
  
Giles smiled at the two girls who'd collapsed in to fits of giggles and walked out the graveyard leaving a certain Vampire and Slayer to make things right.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Author's note: HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! It's finished I'm thinking about maybe writing a sequel soon, one with a little more action in it. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Bye!!  
  
Love lucy XXXXX  
  
Lubelu2002@hotmail.com 


End file.
